Roof systems of this type are known in general for passenger vehicles. Roof systems of this type are either designed as sliding roof systems, in which at least one roof element is shiftable between a position closing a roof cutout and a position opening up the roof cutout. Alternatively, the roof systems have fixed glass roof elements which are provided merely to allow more light to penetrate the vehicle interior of the passenger vehicle.
In all roof systems, a drainage system has to be provided in order to collect water which passes from the outside into the region of the vehicle roof and therefore in the region of the roof system, and to conduct said water away in a defined manner.